everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Calina Kuznetsov
Calina Natalya Kuznetsov is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. Born to a blacksmith family, Calina was chosen as the successor to a Swan Maiden from the Russian fairy tale Swan Lake. She is currently in her Legacy Year at the time of the Rebel Movement and rooms with Freya Schuyler. In the destiny conflict, Calina resides with the Rebels as she wants nothing to do with her destiny and hates it. Character Personality Bullets for now :) * Tomboy - hates, hates, hates anything dressy, prefers wearing jeans and sneakers. * Hates her destiny of a Swan Maiden ** Cannot dance to save her life. *** Currently getting some dancing lessons from Blake Von Dark, the only one in her story she can actually be comfortable around. * Rather wants to a Blacksmith like her Papa. ** She can use almost any weapon she can get her hands on - Knights, Warriors, Princes, hide your weapons! * Doesn't really get along with the future Maidens ** Socially awkward near the Maidens. ** Finds them too dramatic at times, and wearing too many dresses and the ballet, don't get me started. Appearance Calina has short platinum blonde hair with hazel eyes. She also has a mix of a tanned and pale skin tone. She mostly dresses in casual clothing, like jeans, t-shirts, and jackets. She hates dresses and skirts. Hobbies and Interests Blacksmithing Weapon creating Powers & Abilities Born into the Kuznetsov family, Calina inherited her family's power allowing her to manipulate any type of weaponry. Powers * Weapon manipulation: Calina has the power to manipulate a variety of weaponry. ** Weapon creation: She has the potential to create any weapon she chooses, but she is still in training, she can only create swords and axes. ** Weapon calling: Calina has the power to call any weapon, no matter how far away she is from them. However, she can only use it on weapons that belong to her. ** Weapon summoning: She can also summon a weapon from anywhere. She often ends up surprising the people around her when she is able to pull a weapon from the ground. ** Weapon-'Telekinesis:' Calina has minor control over telekinesis that allows her to mentally control the weapons she's made. Skillset *'Weapon proficiency:' She has the ability which allows her to easily use any weapon she touches. This power enables her to fully understand the weapon and have the skill of a master. **'Swordsmanship:' While she can easily wield any weapon of her choice, Calina is much better with using swords. *'Combat mastery:' Also taught by her father, Calina is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, which she has effortlessly infused using her weapons. *'Enhanced forging:' With her powers, Calina is able to craft weapons, armor, items, artifacts, structures, etc. flawlessly. She is the best skilled forging swords and axes. Fairy Tale - '' Swan Lake'' How Does the Story Go? :Main article: Swan Lake How does Calina Come Into the Story? Calina lived a quiet normal life with her father in a small town in Russia. That all changed when she was told about her new destiny, as a Swan Maiden, which made her come to Ever After High. Viewpoint on Destiny Calina honestly hates her destiny. She wants nothing to do with it, which is why she is with the Rebels. Before learning of her new destiny as a Swan Maiden, she was living a happy and carefree life with her father in Russia. Then she learns she has this, she hates it. Outfits Class Schedule Period 1: Dancing Class-ic Period 2: Geogrefairy Period 3: Grimmnastics Period 4: Damsel-in-Distressing Period 5: Science & Sorcery Period 6: Muse-ic Quotes Alternate Universes Pokémon AU Calina is a Trainer from the Sinnoh region where her family is well known for using Steel-types. Her mother was from Unova, which is how she ended up with Pawniard as her first Pokémon. Her team would consist of: * Bisharp: Representing her family's skill for Steel-types. * Lucario: Also a representing her family as a Fighting and Steel-type. Mega Evolve, double points. * Leafeon: Representing her soft-side to close family and friends (only female on her team) * Aegislash: Another representation of her sword-affinity family. * Mienshao: Representing her fighting-spirit, and a cool Fighting-type. * Kommo-o: An awesome dual-dragon and fighting type. 'nothing said. Trivia * Her full name is Calina Natalya Kuznetsov. ** Calina is a Russian name meaning "Snowball tree". ** Natalya is a Russian name meaning "Natal day; Christmas". *** It is quite possible that her middle name comes from her mother, Natasha. ** Kuznetsov is a Russian last name that directly points to the occupation – "Kuznets" in Russian is a blacksmith. *** Also draws to where Shadows made her family blacksmiths. * She speaks with a very heavy Russian accent, that sometimes it's hard to understand her. * Calina's favorite gem is the Tiger's Eye, which she wears around her neck. It once belonged to her mother. * Calina is currently failing her Dancing Classic class. She honestly doesn't care about it and would be happy to fail, but the teachers aren't letting her. ** This is another reason she's getting Blake to help her learn some dancing. * While she can pretty much any weapon she wants, Calina's main weapons are swords and axes. * Her Mirror Blog name is @CalinaWeapons. * Calina identifies as demiromantic. Notes * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-calina-kuznetsov/ Calina's Pinterest] - There's barely anything there... I''m working on it. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Swan Lake Category:Swan Maiden Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Russian Category:Commoners Category:Demiromantic